The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
When transporting goods over distances, it may be desirable to keep some of those items below a certain temperature. For example, some food items it is desirable to keep frozen while in transport. It may occur that the item being transported defrosts during transport and refreezes. Although the defrosting and refreezing may damage the good being transported, it may not be readily apparent that the goods have been damaged or that the goods defrosted at some point.